


Его Величество Каспиан-Завоеватель и День проблем

by Bathilda



Series: Тварь из Уизерби [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сьюзен и Каспиан отчаянно хотели хоть немного побыть наедине, однако эта идея не очень понравилась Питеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его Величество Каспиан-Завоеватель и День проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caspian the Conqueror and the Day of Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4565) by emeraldteardrops. 



> Бета: Altea (бета), Чакра (гамма)  
> Отказ: Автор ни на что не претендует, все принадлежит К.С.Льюису, Walt Disney Pictures и Walden Media.  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено. Размещение на других ресурсах только с разрешения переводчика

**Его Величество Каспиан-Завоеватель и День проблем**

– Ваше Величество, у нас проблема.

Верховный король Питер взглянул на вепря, стоявшего перед ним. Тот выглядел взволнованным и даже слегка покачивался вперед-назад, что не сулило ничего хорошего.

– Что за проблема, сэр Кабан? – спросил Питер, уверенный, что на самом деле он не хочет этого знать. Особенно с учетом того, как резко кабан махал хвостом.

– Кажется, Их Величества сбежали вместе.

Повисла долгая многозначительная пауза, во время которой в голове Верховного короля пронеслось множество мыслей и не меньше проклятий, которые он не мог позволить себе произнести вслух. Затем Питер спокойно положил на стол перо.

– Я так понимаю, что речь не может идти ни о ком, кроме Сьюзен и Каспиана, так? – насмешливо спросил он. – Хотя, возможно, это Эдмунд и принцесса Орландии или Люси и… нет, не обращай внимания, об этом я даже думать не хочу.

– Это королева Сьюзен и король Каспиан, мой господин, – несчастным голосом признался кабан.

– И я полагаю, что все уже сходят с ума из-за этого? – предположил Питер, потирая шею.

Кабан недоуменно посмотрел на короля.

– А вы нет, мой король? – спросил он.

Питер печально ему улыбнулся.

– Добрый Кабан, если бы ты знал, сколько раз мы предполагали, что Сьюзен сбежала с очередным поклонником, а все остальные ее воздыхатели требовали, чтобы королеву немедленно спасли, ты бы так не удивлялся.

– Ваше Величество не верит, что они сбежали?

– О, я уверен, что они сбежали. Но я сомневаюсь, что далеко. Оба они слишком ответственные и разумные люди, чтобы вот так бросить свое королевство, даже ради того, чтобы побыть вместе. Рано или поздно они вернутся, и, зная Каспиана, думаю, что скорее рано, чем поздно. Спорю, они будут здесь до наступления ночи.

– А что, этот момент имеет особое значение?

– Да, и очень большое, – сузил глаза Питер. – А вот если они не вернутся до этого времени, то Каспиану и впрямь лучше спасаться бегством.

– Что нам следует делать, Верховный король? Поклонники королевы настаивают на том, чтобы организовать погоню.

– Пускай, – спокойно ответил Питер. – Если Каспиан так потерял голову от моей сестры, что решил увезти ее, не сказав никому ни слова, пусть поборется за нее с соперниками.

– Но не приведет ли это к кровопролитию?

– Возможно, но вряд ли. Ты знаешь в Нарнии мечника лучше Каспиана? Ну, за исключением Эда, конечно. Можешь придумать лучший способ избавиться от кучи надоедливых ухажеров, заполонивших замок? – ухмыльнулся Питер. – И вообще, давай усложним задачу: скажи поклонникам Сьюзен, что я особенно заинтересован в том, чтобы вернуть мою сестру. Они должны сделать это от моего имени, и, разумеется, не причиняя вреда королю Каспиану.

Кабан непонимающе уставился на короля, и его удивление лишь усилилось, когда Питер закинул за голову скрещенные руки и рассмеялся.

– Да, и добавь, что того, кто привезет их связанными, с кляпами во рту и на одной лошади, я посвящу в рыцари. Это поможет.

– Как скажете, Ваше Величество.

Бедный нарниец не понял, почему вдруг Верховный король пришел в такое хорошее настроение.

 *** * ***

– Король жаждет завоеваний? – спросила Сьюзен, поудобнее устраиваясь в мягкой траве.

Она улыбнулась, почувствовав теплое дыхание на своей шее.  Развалившийся рядом тельмаринский король, одетый лишь в кожаные брюки, притянул королеву поближе к себе.

– Определенно, король их жаждет, – прошептал Каспиан, покрывая поцелуями шею Сьюзен и легонько куснув нежную кожу у самого плеча. Сьюзен довольно замурлыкала и теснее прижалась к Каспиану. – Вопрос только в том, позволит ли моя королева?

– Все зависит от того, достоин ли этого король, – поддразнила Каспиана Сьюзен и задохнулась, когда он начал легонько ласкать ее грудь, которая давно уже была обнажена – с того момента, как была распущена шнуровка корсета.

– Достоин ли хоть кто-нибудь из мужчин такой награды? – спросил Сьюзен Каспиан, блестящими глазами глядя на любимую.

Как отчаянно он хотел побыть с ней наедине, и каким невозможным это казалось! Вероятно, посадить Сьюзен на коня и увезти, не сказав никому ни слова, было не слишком хорошей идеей, но даже такой терпеливый человек, как Каспиан, не мог больше сдерживаться.

– Возможно, королю следует наглядно продемонстрировать свое… достоинство – лукаво предложила Сьюзен и довольно вздохнула, когда Каспиан нарочито неторопливо провел рукой под ее юбками и стал поглаживать бедра.

– Возможно, – согласился Каспиан, снова прокладывая губами дорожку поцелуев по ее шее.

Дойдя до груди, он остановился, коснулся нежной кожи языком, а затем продолжил спускаться ниже. Пальцы Сьюзен запутались в волосах Каспиана, когда он поудобнее устроился между ее коленей и начал целовать низ живота

– Пожалуйста, – судорожно выдохнула Сьюзен и выгнулась, умоляя ускорить то, что должно было произойти. – Каспиан, пожалуйста…

Каспиан низко застонал, а Сьюзен ахнула, когда его язык оказался там, где она больше всего этого хотела, и начала постанывать и дрожать от его ласк. Свободной рукой задыхающаяся и извивающаяся Сьюзен схватилась за траву. Каспиан крепко держал ее бедра, чтобы у королевы не было иного выхода, кроме как убедиться в том, что он ее достоин. Что она и делала. Сьюзен заметалась, чувствуя приближение разрядки, когда вдруг скорее ощутила спиной, нежели услышала отдаленный грохот.

– Каспиан, – простонала Сьюзен вначале в порыве страсти, а затем, когда поняла, что этот грохот означает, предупреждающе: – Каспиан, сюда кто-то скачет!

Не убирая ладоней с ее бедер, Каспиан приподнялся на локтях и взглянул в ту сторону, откуда доносился шум. Выругавшись – чего никогда прежде не позволял себе в присутствии Сьюзен, – он вскочил на ноги. Королева также поднялась с земли, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, а Каспиан встал между ней и приближающейся группой всадников. Король сразу же их узнал и пришел в ярость: это были те самые назойливые ухажеры, от которых они со Сьюзен сбежали.

– Отпустите королеву! Именем Верховного короля Нарнии! – потребовал ехавший первым всадник, пафосно размахивая мечом.

За ним следовали остальные поклонники королевы, из-под копыт их лошадей во все стороны разлеталась грязь.

– Да, точно! – поддержали они товарища, который кивнул, твердо убежденный, что Каспиан сделает, как ему было сказано.

Король оценил расстояние до меча, лежавшего вместе с рубашкой у большого валуна.

– Вы уверены в том, что имеете право выдвигать подобное требование? – холодно и недовольно спросил он.

– Верховный король хочет, чтобы его сестра была возвращена, а негодяй, похитивший ее, – пойман.

– Не говорите ерунды, никто меня не похищал, – сказала Сьюзен из-за спины Каспиана.

Однако королевский тон, которым она это произнесла, не произвел должного впечатления в силу того, что Сьюзен была полураздета.

– Не бойтесь, Ваше Величество, – сказал первый поклонник, игнорируя ее слова, – его гнусный язык больше не скажет вам ни слова лжи!

– Да, точно! – согласились остальные воздыхатели Сьюзен.

На скулах Каспиана заиграли желваки.

– Я твой король, – прорычал он. – И у тебя еще хватает наглости разговаривать так со мной?

– Сейчас вы мой соперник, Ваше Величество! Я должен защитить честь Ее Величества, и никто меня не остановит!

– Никто не остановит _нас_ , – шикнул второй всадник, гневно посмотрев на первого. – Нас!

– А, да: никто не остановит нас!

– Да, точно! – снова выкрикнули остальные, бряцая мечами.

– Так, хватит с меня этого «да, точно», – воскликнула Сьюзен и вышла из-за спины Каспиана.

Ее корсет по-прежнему был расшнурован, что делало декольте платья глубже, чем позволяли приличия.

– Вот что я вам скажу: король Каспиан не сделал ничего дурного. Пока. Однако, если вы не оставите нас в покое, вам не поздоровится.

– Она права, – поддержал Сьюзен Каспиан, прищурив глаза.

– Вы должны передать королеву нам, – заявил подъехавший первым поклонник. – Мы проверим, не причинен ли ей вред и не тронута ли ее девственность, а потом препроводим обратно в замок.

– _Что вы проверите?_ Вы в своем уме?! – Сьюзен, смотревшая на мужчин огромными от удивления глазами, покраснела, поняв, что они имели в виду.

– Вы и пальцем не тронете королеву, – жестко сказал Каспиан, снова прикидывая расстояние до меча.

– Если она лишилась невинности, мы отомстим за ее поруганную честь и накажем негодяя, похитившего самую великую драгоценность нашей славной Нарнии!

– В невинности королевы невозможно сомневаться, – сказал Каспиан таким тоном, что его собеседник, будь он чуть поумнее, сразу понял бы, что лучше отступить, – а вот ваши намерения весьма сомнительны. Я не допущу подобной проверки, клянусь жизнью.

– Да, точно, – подал было голос еще один из горе-ухажеров, но быстро умолк, получив локтем в бок от стоящего рядом приятеля.

Дело неминуемо шло к кровопролитию, и Сьюзен попыталась этому помешать. Решительно шагнув вперед, она сказала:

– Как королева Нарнии, обладающая здесь самым высоким авторитетом, я приказываю, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили нести чушь! – Сьюзен топнула ногой, становясь при этом очень похожей на Люси. – Я не допущу драки, и вы оставите нас с Каспианом в покое… ай!

Сьюзен внезапно вскрикнула, потому что один из всадников, решивший, что тельмаринец приворожил королеву и ее надо срочно спасать, быстро подъехал к ней, наклонился и, схватив за руку, попытался втянуть в седло. Если бы он был чуточку сильнее, у него это получилось бы, а так он лишь протащил Сьюзен несколько метров за продолжавшей движение лошадью и уронил на землю.

Каспиану это, мягко говоря, не понравилось.

У всадника была пара секунд на то, чтобы осознать свою ошибку, прежде чем он получил удар в солнечное сплетение и вылетел из седла, весьма чувствительно стукнувшись о землю. А затем тяжелый кулак короля сломал ему нос.

– А-а-а-а, – закричал он, прижав руку к носу, из которого лилась кровь. – За что?

– За то, что ты трус и дурак, – прорычал Каспиан и, схватив за плечо, швырнул противника в ту сторону, где стояли остальные претенденты на руку и сердце Сьюзен. – И потому что ты осмелился прикоснуться к моей королеве.

Однако продолжать драку Каспиан не стал, понимая, что Сьюзен это не понравится. Он решил, что дальше будет держать себя в руках, если, конечно, ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля. Впрочем, в глубине души Каспиан хотел, чтобы его спровоцировали: королю не терпелось поставить на место этих напыщенных, ни на что не годных людишек, мнящих себя истинными джентльменам.

– Она пока никому не принадлежит! – проговорил бедолага с разбитым носом, и это воодушевило остальных.

– Да, точно! – раздался нестройный хор голосов.

К этому времени Сьюзен уже поднялась на ноги и теперь огорченно рассматривала большую дыру на подоле платья. Ее любимого платья…

– Вообще-то, я принадлежу Каспиану, – проворчала она. – И я беру назад свои слова о кровопролитии: дорогой, официально заявляю, что моя королевская особа оскорблена.

Озорная улыбка, появившаяся на лице Каспиана, даже не была злой.

Из уважения к поклонникам королевы, думаю, не стоит описывать произошедшее дальше.

* * *

– Ваше Величество, у нас проблема.

Вернувшийся кабан был вне себя. Питер, подозревавший, в чем дело, не сдержался и ухмыльнулся.

– Я полагаю, мою сестру вернули? – спросил он, допивая вино.

Кабан поежился.

– Да, сир. Королева просила сообщить, что она ожидает вас возле конюшни.

– Ну, еще бы! – засмеялся Питер и направился к сестре, предвкушая незабываемое зрелище. Жаль, что в Нарнии не было фотоаппаратов, Питер не отказался бы сделать фотографию-другую на память.

Однако, подойдя к конюшне, Верховный король застыл на месте.

– Верховный король Питер… – сурово начал сидящий верхом на Дестриере Каспиан.

Сьюзен расположилась позади него и обнимала короля за талию. Питер с ужасом смотрел на них: на Каспиане не было ни царапины, а рядом...

 

– Кажется, ты хотел, чтобы мы вернулись на одном коне, Питер, – едко сказала брату Сьюзен и бросила ему в руки поводья лошади одного из поклонников.

Сам поклонник  – избитый, связанный и с кляпом во рту – был перекинут через седло. Точно так же выглядели его товарищи, лежащие на своих лошадях, связанных между собой и выстроенных длинной цепочкой. Пятнадцать благороднейших молодых людей из соседних с Нарнией стран. Пятнадцать молодых людей, чьим отцам вовсе не понравится рассказ о том, что случилось с их сыновьями.

– Обязательно было это делать? – жалобно спросил Питер Каспиана.

– Могу задать вам тот же вопрос, Ваше Величество, – самодовольно ответил Каспиан.

Сьюзен рассмеялась, а Каспиан развернул Дестриера и направил его в сторону подвесного моста.

– Куда это вы? – требовательно спросил Питер. – Вы же не оставите меня одного разбираться со всем этим?

– У меня есть незаконченное дело, – ухмыльнулся Каспиан. – Уверен, Верховный король справится сам.

Затем Каспиан с криком пришпорил Дестриера и так быстро помчался прочь из замка, что длинные волосы королевы развевались по ветру. Питер беспомощно уставился на поклонников сестры. Наконец он повернулся к кабану, стоявшему рядом.

– Думаю, у нас проблема, – признал Питер.

Кабан мудро промолчал.

 


End file.
